


Everyone deserves a kiss

by SmallPotatoCat



Series: 23 Days Of Wonder [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:08:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27955910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallPotatoCat/pseuds/SmallPotatoCat
Summary: It was the first time Ten spent Christmas Holidays with Johnny's family.And everything went extra well.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Series: 23 Days Of Wonder [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2047661
Comments: 8
Kudos: 60





	Everyone deserves a kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Ok this is literally the first time i use AO3 and I took the opportunity to learn how it works, I hope i'm doing it right–
> 
> Also English is not my first laguage, so I'm sorry if there's any mistakes, please go easy on me :(
> 
> Anyway so this is for A Little Wonder's 23 Days of Wonder challenge  
> This is like an Advent Calendar  
> But until new year's eve instead of Christmas  
> And that starts on the 9th of December instead of the 1st
> 
> Okay nevermind this is not an Advent Calendar
> 
> I'm absolutely not going to do all of the drabbles, but some gave me really cute ideas so let's go i guess?
> 
> Anyway today's prompt is "Mistletoe", I'm sorry again if i made any English mistake, and i hope you'll like it!

It was the first time Ten spent Christmas Holidays with Johnny's family.

It was also the first time he actually _met_ Johnny's family. 

At first, he was so shy. But they were exactly like his boyfriend. Extra sweet, extra nice, and extra goofy. So they made him extra comfortable in less than two days. 

Obviously. They were his—hopefully—future parents-in-law, of course they wanted to make him feel comfortable. 

But among everyone else, there was this boy. This little boy. Jisung, Johnny's eight years old nephew. 

The second Ten stepped in the living room, greeting everyone, Jisung decided he'd adopt him as a family member. 

Then Johnny introduced Ten as his boyfriend, Jisung immediately called him "Uncle Ten", and Ten's smile was so wide that his cheeks hurted. 

Since then, they could not be separated ; Johnny was almost jealous. Almost. Because seeing that everyone was already treating Ten like he's always been part of the family made him so happy. And Ten would still spend most of his time with him. 

This one afternoon, they were chilling. Just laying in Johnny's bed, eating sugar cans and cookies, watching dumb Christmas movies, hugging and kissing each other. They were chilling. 

But suddenly, they heard Jisung cries, and they were not chilling anymore. 

"Uncle Ten! Uncle Ten! Come here, quick!" 

Without thinking twice, they both dashed to the first floor, to the kitchen, where Jisung was standing. 

Ten immediately bent down before him, checking if he was fine. 

"Hey, Jisung, what's happening? Is everything okay? Are you hurt or something?" He asked, but Jisung giggled. He just _giggled_. "What? What's so funny, Jisung?" 

"Look!" Jisung said, pointing at the ceiling. "Now you have to kiss me!" 

So Ten looked up. 

The mistletoe. The damn mistletoe. 

Jisung was standing under the mistletoe and he fell in his trap.

"Oh my god Jisung I hate you." Johnny sighed, yet relieved that Jisung was fine. "Where the hell is your mom, uh?" 

"I don't know, gone."

"Jisung, please, don't do that again. I was so worried!" Ten said as he stood up, pushing a hand through his hair. 

"Okay but kiss me now!" Jisung claimed again, tugging Ten's sleeve. 

So Ten lifted Jisung in his arms, and kissed his cheeks. 

Jisung giggled again, clenching at Ten's shoulder to hug him. 

He seemed to be proud that his plan worked. 

"Can i have a kiss too, though?" Johnny asked, back hugging Ten. 

"No." Jisung answered, before Ten could say anything. 

"I wasn't talking to you!" 

"I know. But still no."

"Hey, Jisung, you're not deciding for me!" Ten laughed. "Plus, Johnny's been nice recently, I think he deserves it."

Jisung squinted, Johnny pouted, and Ten put Jisung down before turning to Johnny to kiss him. 

They heard Jisung's footsteps running upstairs, but who cares? They had better things to do than worrying about what childish joke Jisung was planning.


End file.
